Crystal Rain
by rock250
Summary: This isn't some silly romance where the guy goes off to war, saves the day and gets the girl. This isn't about love at all. This is pain, heartbreak, ignorance, jealousy, revenge and all the things that help you forget. This is life. This is reality. Not a happily ever after, it never ends. It never ends.


_**Hey First chapter of Crystal Rain. Ive been trying to figure out how to start it sense Ive had CR in mind sense '10 may. so i thought of this last night while i couldn't sleep. so i honestly hope you some what like it, also its short sorry but when i have to use my phone to type it then go onto a computer and word process it, my thumbs and brain tend to give into its weariness. so ya hope to make longer and more thrilling chapters later i the future.**_

_**Every character and plot belong to me, other then small elements of things in this time frame that have been already owned i do not. If someone is caught stealing any main idea or plot characters ect. and do not recognize me as owner i will go as far as legal actions. This is mine and i do not need anyone waisting my time.**_

* * *

The engine revved tempting the flashing cars to come for it. Soon the women inside stepped on the gas pedal and the car squealed from the sudden burst of speed it had to take on, only a few minutes later the flashing cars with the stupid men in those dorky suites followed the girl, her features were noticed by them, to her this was only a fun game. Black shoulder length scene hair she styled it herself, she wore her usual of black skinnys and some kind of band-t-shirt, with her usual black jacket, zipped up over her stomach and some of her System of a Down shirt with _'tem of a do'_ showing with the other letters hiding. She pressed harder on the gas pedal with her foot which wore a pair of high-tops. She nodded her head to the left wiping her bangs out of her face so she can see. She was only seventeen so she stood under aged and that's what the cops knew, she is seventeen, but she was a vampire and it was hilarious to watch as they treated her like a human.

This girl was called Scarlotte Destinare; preferred is Scar. Her beautiful blue eyes (look up Siberian husky, there a darker blue for the rim and going in its quite resembling) glanced in her rearview mirror, behind her came yet another sleek car, but instead of black it was blood red. Yet another women drove this car, her hair was a sleek mid- arm length curly dark brown, and her eyes were naturally a hazel more brown then green, but she has moments where they seem blue, her skin fair but tanned, she wore blue skinny jeans with some natural holes in the knee part of the jeans, and a sexy tank top which showed off the cleavage she had. Her low cut converse that adorns her foot helped press the gas pedal to catch up with her friend. She whipped her head to the side moving her already over grown bangs out of her sight of view. Her name you ask? Ravenaline Vincolanti of course her preferred is Rave, it fits her personality when she gets pist that is. She somehow managed to get the car next to her friend Scars' already speeding car. She looked over quickly to her friend and smiled wickedly, they met each other's eyes.

They both floored the peddle of their sleek fast cars, of course it out beat the cops, leaving them in the dust with no lead to where they went other then the dust that was still settling.

the red and the black car stopped in front of what seemed like an old broken down shack, but it was far from that. They both pulled into a different garage door, but same garage that would hide the cars and keep suspicion low. They both laughed non-chantly when they got out of the cars and clapped each other's hands together, "man I wish we had more time to screw with them, but we have that stupid meeting tomorrow for the vampire council," Scar stated. "Ugh I hate monthly meetings why the hell, are we on the council again?" Rave said, "For money chicka, for the green crap that makes the world go round." Scar stated, the same garage doors opened and in came a slightly different model of Scars car but a very visible green, and next to the car was a dark blue almost the same model as Raves but also a slight change in some features. The first girl to come out, was short blonde hair she reached Scars and Raves high easily, her blonde hair was mixed with brown highlights which gave it some kind of natural look, even though green appeared in there, she wore her usual black Capri's and a t-shirt this one she wore today was clearly a Linkin Park T-shirt, she had loosely tied high-tops on and she wore a jacket with green stripes, her eyes of course with that are also green and bright at that. Her hair was removed from her face as well when she spotted the two girls over to a corner talking. This girl, well Jane Sobillatore, she was the trouble making hazard causing, most-funniest person they knew.

The other girl was a sleek jet black hair that went down to the middle of her back, that seemed to unnatural to look as smooth as silk, her eyes shown unnatural red. She wore a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt that was read and said something but couldn't be read clearly. Her shoes were as well converse but she wore low-cut white shoes that had been written on by her friends; this girl is - well she Akira Tranquillo, she was the more calmer one in her group, but that didn't stop her from talking, and being sneaky as always. Her plans are devious and skillful, but she was great to be around, though no one knew her past. But she was after all Janes friend, and the rest of the girls as well, she proceeded to walk up to the girls and join the conversation. "when are we gonna see them again anyways they've have been gone for a week," Rave said with distain in her voice. "we will see them tomorrow at the meeting, but you know if we are late their going to ride our asses about it, to no stop so let's just eat get ready and go to bed, we wake at eight!" Scar said with fake enthusiasm. None of them feel like going to a boring old meeting were they talk forever and talk about nothing interesting. They all groaned and walked through a white door, which led into their establishment, which they got ready to leave for three days to hear their kind talk about stupid stuff that doesn't entertain a teenager in this case four of them.

* * *

**_Signed,_**

**_rock250  
_**


End file.
